


Lots of Planets

by NP_Complete



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NP_Complete/pseuds/NP_Complete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears his voice.  His <i>old</i> voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of Planets

They are on a planet with a deep orange sky, like London at sunset, in the market of a raucous shantytown erupting in the space between skyscrapers. He’s looking at alien circuit boards, she’s looking at alien hair ornaments and feeling a bit annoyed with him, when she hears his voice. 

His _old_ voice. 

“Oi!” he’s saying to somebody. “I’ll have you know that took longer to make than you've been alive!”

She drops the flowered elastics and runs.

The next aisle along, there’s a stall selling objects of indistinct purpose, made of metal twisted into compact, convoluted shapes. There’s a selection of chains and cases and display stands, and next to them an alien the color and shape of a peeled twig, glaring affectionately at a slightly shorter alien who’s clutching a small example in both hands. 

“Put it back, there’s a good girl,” says the taller alien, in _his_ voice, manifestly fond.

Lots of planets have a North.


End file.
